


safe place,,

by peachwink



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: #Purefluff, #StrayKids, #butonlyliketwotimes, #crushes, #soft, #swearing, #verysoft, #whippedchangbin, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 20:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15445398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachwink/pseuds/peachwink
Summary: "somehow, sitting and not interacting, made them feel unite, just finding peace and comfort with their silence and glances."





	safe place,,

**Author's Note:**

> so uh hi? this is my first time writing and english isnt my first language so please be nice( ་ ⍸ ་ )  
> okay, enjoy!!

changbin, as usual, was sitting on grass, surrounded by bushes and trees. it was a beautiful spot, but more important, it was his spot. he found it two years ago while walking with his friends to explore the area; since then this place has become his place to think or write lyrics. he loved the forest since he was a child, always associating it with safety. 

and thats how he felt here: safe. 

it was quiet and calming. just as he liked. he could gather all his thoughts here and pour them into lyrics. the other reason was that no one would bother him here; simply because nobody wanders in the forest, especially not when it is about to get dark. 

well, almost nobody. 

there was one boy, who always either was reading or just sitting in one spot, thinking. changbin was startled when he first noticed him sitting several metres away from him, reading a book with his back against the tree and with a dreamy smile of his. changbin just assumed that place was the other boy safe place and he could perfectly understand that. 

they both knew about the other one sitting there, but it did not seemed like they mind it. 

the whole situation happened again. and again. and again. 

somehow, sitting and not interacting, made them feel unite, just finding peace and comfort with their silence and glances. 

・・゜゜・．.・゜゜・・゜゜  
changbin was sitting with his notebook, but he was not able to focus to write anything lately. his attention was, once again, concentrated on his fairy boy.. it was his forth time seeing this boy, but he could not get enough of his beauty. changbin has never seen someone that beautiful as him. the other boy was just half-lying, with his eyes closed. his hair looked hella soft even from the distance and changbin had the urge to run his fingers through them. it how could someone this pretty exist? 

his fairy boy suddenly opened his eyes and met the others. both of them were not moving for a while, but then the boy slowly waved at changbin and smiled a little. the smaller one slowly waved at him back, while his heart made a jump inside him.

"fucking butterflies," he breathed as he was still watching the other boy, who slowly lowered his gaze. 

"uh...can i sit next to you?"fairy boy screamed and changbin found himself nodding his head, which made the other smiled so brightly. changbin was looking at him approaching, and he could only pray that the loud beating of his heart would not scared him off.  
when fairy boy was close to him, he patted the grass next to him and gave him a smile. 

"hi, im felix" 

"nice to meet you felix, im changbin." 

 

changbin was a lost case after all. 

・・゜゜・．.・゜゜・・゜゜

they started to hang out more and more and soon changbin`s safe place became a felix`s safe place too. changbin was comfortable with the other that after a week or so, he shared his thoughts, lyrics with him. he found in felix peace. and vice versa. felix told him everything that on his mind and changbin found himself falling more and more for his fairy boy. 

・・゜゜・．.・゜゜・・゜゜

one day they were lying on the grass, staring at the clouds above them in silence. but it was an enjoyable and pleasant silence. 

changbin was listening to felix`s breathing. it was calming; he swore that he could just fall asleep like this. 

however, his heart was beating way too fast. 

"fuck it," he thought and slowly intertwined his pinky finger with the other. 

his heart stopped, but then he felt how the grip was tighten by felix. 

none of them mentioned how the breathing sounds stop for a couple of seconds, but they definitely "heard" each other little smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading thisヾ(＾-＾)ノ
> 
> update: pls leave some comments im working on something new !!!!


End file.
